<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takato Tasuku is Cute by beka_banzai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002936">Takato Tasuku is Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai'>beka_banzai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Implied Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi, M/M, Mentions of boners, Not Beta Read, and by everyone i mean drinking age gang, everyone is thirsting over tasuku, fresh from the gym Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato Tasuku is cute, in a way Yukishiro Azuma thinks is cute, which is never what it's supposed to mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takato Tasuku is Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a conversation I had in a group chat about sweaty Tasuku. Also Drinking Age Gang comprised of Itaru, Chikage, Citron, Tsuzuru, Banri, Juza, Omi, Sakyo (not present in story), Tsumugi, Tasuku (main topic), Hisoka, Homare, Azuma, Guy, and Izumi. Technically Sakuya should be in this gang too but he's not allowed as his innocence would be tainted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's become a public secret at this point that Azuma always calls Tasuku cute, without anyone ever knowing why. But somehow, universe decided to help the older residence of Mankai Dorm--those off the teen age range, on the exception of Sakyo who has zero interest in it--to open their eyes and see for themselves why Azuma calls Tasuku cute.</p><p>One of the reasons is how oblivious he is to his own level of hotness. Saturday morning, the gang of drinking age adults--minus Sakyo--have gathered to lounge around and day drink. Even Omi has decided to sit down away from the kitchen for once, letting Tsuzuru and Azuma deals with making snacks to accompany their day drinking party.</p><p>One member is absent, though. The talk of the town, the actor in spotlight, the one and only Takato Tasuku, who is currently finishing his session at the self made gym in the garage.</p><p>Looking around the room, the faux-casual way of some of the people in the room gives off the feeling that when Tasuku appears around the corner, the moment he would arrive in the room, something incredibly feral and dirty is definitely going to happen. They mask it good though--the sexual tension. Everyone has been waiting for the infamous "cuteness" of one Takato Tasuku, but they mask their desire behind calm faces, paced drinking, and sneaky glances they throw towards the corner of the entrance of the lounge. Izumi can't get any prouder of her actors, though they're using their skill for something indecent, but hey, it is completely a-okay once in a while.</p><p>Then she hears it. The heavy steps echoing through the hallway, coming closer to the lounge, and she swears she sees Tsumugi squares up. The ever composed Tsukioka Tsumugi is squaring up, sitting incredibly straight in his seat. And even Tsuzuru, who's been cooped up making snacks, seems to have notice the coming appearance of a certain member that his grip on a piece of karaage loosens, and he accidentally drops said piece to the floor. Azuma's quiet snicker in response kinda explains what Izumi's feeling about the whole situation.</p><p>And when he appears--his short fringe matted against his forehead, his eyes twinkle at a possibly good work out session he just had, sweats rolling down his temple, his shoulders, his arms, and his thighs that are ample and out to the open. The sweat staining all over his muscle tee emphasizing the shape of his muscles, as it should--good God, what a sight.</p><p>But it seems like Tasuku doesn't understand the kind of reaction such sight of his causes. And immediately she witnesses the infamous cuteness of Takato Tasuku.</p><p>"Hey, 's there anything to eat? I'm starving." Tasuku asks innocently, still oblivious to the obvious lustful energy all thirteen people in the room is emitting at the sight of fresh out of the gym Tasuku.</p><p>All those muscles straining... Yeah, Izumi gets the picture. She doesn't really feel anything other than that innocent feeling of my-brother-is-really-oblivious-it's-cute an older sister would have to her younger brother. But she still gets it.</p><p>Also the murmuring next to her is definitely keeping her amused in the middle of all this heavy, heavy sexual tension.</p><p>"Yeah, well, who wouldn't be starving with such meal presented right in front of my eyes."</p><p>Judging by the nondescript shuffling of legs and the poor attempt at hiding his raging boner, Izumi makes a mental note to steer clear of room 204 at all cost until morning the next day.</p><p>"Is there any more water, Minagi?" Tasuku's question breaks Izumi out of her frantic writing of mental notes, to look at the person in question.</p><p>There's a weird way of how Tasuku words his question, and when she takes a look at Tsuzuru, she promptly snorts. Tsuzuru is downing a 1 litre bottle of water, and by the looks of the wet spot around the collar of his t-shirt, he might have been drinking the water for quite some time. Probably around the same time Tasuku arrived at the lounge.</p><p>Taking pity of Tsuzuru's sudden bout of thirst, Azuma pulls out a bottle of water for Tasuku, his snickers and knowing looks gives the situation a more humorous tone for Izumi's own entertainment. Thank God, Sakyo isn't here with them and away on some yakuza business or the other.</p><p>"I think everyone else here could use some water to quench your thirst, too, am I right?"</p><p>Two heads snap right up from ogling Tasuku's backside, Omi at the dining table discreetly adjusts his shorts under the table, someone openly wipes the drool off his face and then continue to ogle the sight of Tasuku's bare arms.</p><p>And with all this in sight, amazingly, Tasuku still hasn't commented on anything. That is, admittedly... very cute. Exactly how Azuma said.</p><p>"Azuma-san, could I get some tea, instead? And don’t worry, I'll be careful not to spill anything."</p><p>And of course Izumi won't lose the chance to tease her adorable boys and their apparent thirst for Tasuku's "cuteness".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't mind me, I'm just projecting my own thirst over sweaty, muscly, fresh out of gym Takato Tasuku. Move along now.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Stay safe, wear your mask when you're out and about always!</p><p>Love,<br/>beka_banzai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>